Beauty and The Wolf
by DuncneyLover17
Summary: Meet nice girl, Courtney Matthews. shes nice, smart, and unnoticeable. she was a normal human 17 year old girl until she met Duncan. he was everything she wasnt..including human. meet Duncan Underwood, he is soon to be alpha of the Black Moon Pack, the most biggest and strongest pack in america. he is also a bad boy and player
Chapter 1. My Mate

*Duncan's POV*

"Come on! Duncan give it back!" my little sister, Gwen yelled grabbing my arm trying to reach for her phone. I laughed—I was way taller than her- I then threw her phone to my older brother. Brayden. We were walking around the outside mall in our small town. I was about to ask my siblings if they wanted to eat something when I smelled the most sweetest thing. It smelled like flowers and berries, I started to follow the scent.

"Yo Duncan! Where you going?" Brayden yelled from behind me.

I ignored him, the smell was getting stronger. I closed my eyes, then opened them and started running toward the scent. It was so sweet, my wolf was going crazy wanting to know what it is.

' **Hurry!'** Alex, my wolf, yelled.

' **Calm down.'** I started to look around and then I hit something hard. I heard a yell and I looked to see a girl, she was who smelled like flowers and berries. She was picked up some I had made her drop when I ran into the door.

"Are you ok?" I asked her getting down and picking up a book and handing it to her.

"Yah," she said while she looked the book over, as if she was looking inspecting it for injuries. Her voice was small and sweet. She looked up at me, "are you okay? You ran into the door." I nodded, she had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

' **Mate!' Alex screamed. 'Mate! Mark her, she's ours.'**

' **No, it'll freak her out, calm down now!'**

"By the way, why did you run into the door?"

"I…uh.." I didn't have an excuse from that and I also couldn't think with her beautiful brown eyes staring at me.

She lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "I never thought I would live to see the day that Duncan Underwood was tongue-tied."

"You know my name?" I smiled at the thought of my mate already knowing who I was.

"Yeah, we go to the same school. It's hard to not know who you are, especially when everyone is talking about how you slept with every girl you meet".

My smile kinda faltered when she said that. How did me and this angel of a girl, my mate, go to the same school and not run into each other. "How have I not seen you before now then?"

"I kinda avoid you, you had a fling with a friend of mine, Zoey, in case you don't remember." She blushed when she realized what she had just told me. "I'm sorry, I got to go."

"Wait," I grabbed her hand. I felt the shocks of the mating bond when I touched her hand. I guess she felt it too because she shivered.

She turned around to look at me, "What?"

"Do you want to go have lunch with me?"

She pulled her hand out of mine, "I'm not sleeping with you, so you might as well give up, Duncan".

' **Yes you will,'** Alex said.

' **Shut up! You pervert!'**

' **its not like you haven't done it before, Duncan, also we're going to have to do it to complete the mating bond.'** He argued back.

"Its not like that…" I trailed off to indicate that I didn't know what her name was.

"Courtney. But please call me Court."

Courtney. My mate's name is Courtney. My mate.

"So do you? I'll try not to hit on you or anything."

"Try?" she didn't really seem impressed with me.

"Yeah. Although, it'll be hard because you are so—"

"Duncan! There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" A female voice yelled from behind me.

"Gwen," my mate said and hugged my sister.

"You know eachother?"

They nodded. "We're both juniors.". Court

explained.

"Wait. How do you two know eachother ?" Gwen asked, getting worried glint in her eyes, most of the time girls would try to befriend her to get close to me and she didn't like being friends with girls I had been with.

"Duncan ran into the door and knocked me down." She nodded herhead to book store behind her.

Brayden laughed, "You ran into the door?" Gwen and Brayden laughed at me and Court just smiled.

I rolled my eyes at my siblings. "You know, you never answered my question."

"I can't. have lunch with them."

"You invited her to lunch?" Gwen asked, she has this little glint in her eyes that if it was directed to you, you would seriously want to get the hell out of there.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" my voice came out a little nervous, but Court didn't seem to notice.

Gwen and Brayden gave me the 'Do I really have to explain' face.

"Well I have to go, bye. See you in school tomorrow Gwen and Duncan." Court turned around and walked to her car that was in right in front of the store. I ran to her as she opened her trunk and put her books in.

"Are you sure you don't wanna join us?"

"I'm sure Duncan. I'll maybe see you tomorrow."

"Does that mean you'll stop avoiding me?"

She pursued her soft pink lips and shrugged. "We'll see. Bye Duncan."

She got into her car and backed out of the parking lot.

"Don't you even think of sleeping with her, Duncan!" Gwen yelled from behind me.

Brayden whistled, "she's really hot, Gwen. You know Duncan has already thought of that."

"Don't call her hot! She's mine!" I growled at him. I could feel Alex trying to get out.

He laughed, "she's you mate."

Gwen choked on air, "how? You're you! Court is nothing like the girl you go after! She's nice and—and she isnt slutty and I finally found a girl that doesn't have the hots for you or you haven't already slept with!"

I shrugged, "Try to hang out with her at the house and when I'm around at school." She crossed her arms at me and narrowed her eyes. "Please?"

"Fine, but you owe me!"

 _ **Court's POV**_

"Thank you," I said as I scooped up the three books, I had just bought. I was walking towards the door trying to get my phone out of my bag when all of the sudden something hard slammed into my side. I yelled as I was knocked to the floor and my books fell.

I looked and saw a boy getting off the floor. Duncan Underwood. As in the jerk that used my best friend Zoey. I picked up my books to try to get away from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He actually looked concerned.

"Yeah," I took the book from him and pretended to be inspecting it. "Are you okay? You ran into a door?" I looked up into his teal eyes I felt like I couldn't breathe for a moment. He smiled and nodded. I felt the sudden need to stay here and talk to him, "by the way, why did you run into the door."

"I…uh…" he was probably running away from a one night stand, and he never called back.

"I never thought I would live to see the day that Duncan Underwood was tongue-tied."

"You know my name?" he got a cocky smiled and I resisted to roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, we go to the same school. Its hard to not know who you are, especially when everyone is talking about how you sleep with every girl you met."

I saw that his smile falter but then it went back to normal. I'd have to go to the hospital later to see if I had hit my head hard enough to cause hallucinations.

"How have I not seen you before now then?"

"I avoid you, you slept with a friend of mine, Zoey, in case you don't remember." I highly doubted he remember her, especially if all the stories from school were true. I turned red when I realized I had to him that and mentally slapped myself. "I'm sorry, I got to go."

"Wait," he yelled he grabbed my hand and I felt little shocks from where his fingers touched my skin. I shivered .

I turned to look at him, "What?"

"Do you want to go have lunch with me?"

I took my hand out of his and blurred out, "Im not sleeping with you." I mentally slapped myself at the sight of his stunned face.

"Its not like that…" I think he was hinting at the face that he didn't know my name.

"Courtney, but please call me Court."

"So do you" ill try not to hit on you?"

"Try?" _Really? Oh how thoughtful Duncan._

"Yeah. Although, it'll be hard because you are so—"

"Duncan! There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" A female voice yelled from behind him.

A girl with black eyes and black with blue highlights came up to us. I smiled. "Gwen," I said as I hugged her.

"You two know each other?"

We nodded. "We're both juniors." I explained.

"Wait. How do you two know each other?" Gwen asked, she seemed a bit worried, but I couldn't tell from what.

"Duncan ran into the door and knocked me." I explained.

A guy with blond hair and the same teal eyes Duncan had laughed—he was probably their older brother—and asked, "You ran into the door?" they laughed and I just smiled at them. Duncan looked annoyed, he rolled his eyes at his siblings.

I saw the opportunity to leave and took it. "Well I have to go. Bye. See you in school tomorrow Gwen and Duncan." I turned around and walked to my car that was right infront of the store. Duncan ran to me as I opened the trunk of my car and put my books in.

"Are you sure you don't wanna join us?"

"I'm sure Duncan. I'll maybe see you tomorrow."

"Does that mean you'll stop avoiding me?"

I shrugged. "We'll see, Bye Duncan." I got in my car and backed out and headed home.

 _ **So what do you guys think?**_

 _ **Sorry I havent been updating the rest of my stories but ill try my best to update them all im almost done with one of the chapters for my stories and I still got like 6 more to update I should of just started with one story at a time but oh well to late for that now I promise this the last stories im posting and just update the ones I have right now until then I wont be making new stories**_

 _ **Xoxox NIKI 3**_


End file.
